Crushed Just Like That
by Donni
Summary: COMPLETEGinny's mother dies and nobody can figure out why, Ginny can't take it and becomes cruel and distant... can anyone show her the light?
1. Chapter 1

'I don't think things happen just like that, theres always something leading to what happens'   
  
'Yeah it does happens'   
  
'I don't think so'   
  
'One second everything is normal and fine then BAM everything, everything in your life is crushed'   
  
We were all sitting around the dinner table like every supper, with Fred and George telling jokes and dad complaining about how Rena Ursine using Floo Powder in front of muggles, which brought countless wizards to a shopping mall to use Memory Charms on all the customers and mom nagging at Ron and me about table manners. Then mom just dropped to the floor, dad tried talking to her and checking her pulse but she didn't reply and her heart wasn't beating. We rushed her to a muggle hospital, but there was nothing they could do. When they pronounced her dead, I couldn't take it, I just started running, I wasn't sure where to, but I knew I couldn't be there. I saw a large bag with someone in it getting wheeled away on a stretcher. I wasn't certain why, but right there at that moment I collapsed to the floor crying. In front of patients, doctors, and nurses, all of them, I didn't care what they thought; I didn't care what anybody thought.  
  
-*-  
  
A tear slipped from my right eye and drizzled down my cheek, which lead to many others. Dripping off of mommy's auburn casket. Auburn; just like mommy's fizzy hair. I set down a light pink rose, on the top by the bouquet of flowers from dad and left in a hurry before anyone could try to address their condolence to me.  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't choke up at the funeral but I couldn't take the pain no more.  
  
I was never good at keeping promises.   
  
Mommy abandoned me. She was my best friend, she was the only one I could talk to, and she was my shining light.   
  
How could she leave me here? I needed her to be there when I graduate and when I get married. I needed her to be the first person to hold my newborn. I needed her to be there watching little Destiny take her first steps. I needed her.  
  
-*-  
  
The Dream Team, mostly Hermione and Ron tried to comfort me after the funeral but I just pushed them away. I didn't want anyone's pity, if I never wanted anyone to feel sorry for me because our family was poor then I wouldn't want it now. How come no one understands? I was about to shove cake into my mouth until I thought about mom. How can I be eating while mom's in heaven dead and never coming back? She will never get to enjoy life anymore.  
  
I left my dish and went for the backdoor, which led to a wooden, broken down swing set. I loved swing sets when I was little, mom use to push me everyday, I was so scared until mommy made sure I won't get hurt and she would be there for me. I felt so free back then and nothing could hurt me in the air. One time I fell out of the swing and landed on my knees, causing them to be bruise and bleed. She cleaned it out and bandaged it and kissed it good-bye. 'Its all better pumpkin, boo-boo gone,'   
  
I have a boo-boo and nobody can make it go away. Nobody. 


	2. Chapter 2

We all went to Diagon Alley, dad, my brothers, Harry, Hermione, and I eagerly went with them, which surprised everyone. I went start to Flourish & Blotts for some new books and some ink. I needed more ink for my black and white drawings. I looked around the bookstore for about an hour. I bought 20 new books including the ones I needed for school, I had earn the money from being a messenger for my dad while he working at the Ministry. I was looking at 'My Life in Azkaban' By Kevyn Cinlam when I bumped into a male while I was leaving store. Guess who it was… the Slytherin King, of all people, God why him?   
  
I just knew what he was going to say, little remarks about how poor my family must be that I couldn't afford for new robes. But if he says anything about my mom, I will kill him with my bare hands.   
  
"Sorry about your mom," Draco murmured not looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah right," I sarcastically remarked and hurried off to meet everyone at Florean Fortescue's.  
  
"I am, really."   
  
I stopped and turned around to tell him off, "You've been mean to my family ever since you started at Hogwarts and I don't think you're sorry for making fun of us because we are poor. So why should you be sorry about my mom, just because you said sorry doesn't mean I'll forget about all the shit you've done to me,"   
  
I ran off before I could hear him reply, I didn't want to hear any more bullshit from his ass. But I don't think he knew what to say.  
  
-*-  
  
Tomorrow's September 1, the first day of school. I'm happier then I have ever been for the first time this summer. Why? Well first off my family won't leave me alone!! 'Ginny are you okay?' 'Don't worry Ginny, everything will be ok' don't they understand that I don't want to talk or think about the incident, but they keep bringing it up! I had to scream and throw stuff at everyone so they would leave me alone. I think my door's going to collapse if I have to keep slamming the door.  
  
I've stayed in my room all day so no one will disturb me. I've been spending this afternoon packing everything and fixing up my robes. I've packed my paints with me, they are the only thing that keep me non-suicidal and helps me keep stress-free. But it won't stop my depression.  
  
Now all I have to do is sleep away the rest of the day and wake up right before we leave for Kings Cross Station so then, I won't have to talk to everyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Gin, breakfast," announced Ron standing at my door.  
  
"Mhm," I mumbled as I turned to face him, "What?"  
  
"Bacon and eggs," he answered before he left to feast.  
  
I got out of bed and went to my closet for something clean to wear. Stripped out of my pajamas and into black baggy pants and a black tank top. Of course black to express how I'm feeling. I sighed as I looked at the many colors in my closet; I use to be so happy before all that has happened. I wish I could be as carefree as before.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" I shouted at my trunk. It followed me as I left for bacon and eggs.  
  
-*-  
  
"So you excited to be going back to school?" Dad asked me to break the silence.  
  
"Yep," I murmured through my mouth full of bacon. No one in the family would tell me to not eat with my mouth full; they know that mommy always scolded me for my bad table manners and certainly they wouldn't want me to get upset.  
  
"You happy to see all your friends?" Hermione chirped.  
  
"Got none," I replied and picked up my dish and dropped it into the sink, "I'm going upstairs to make sure I have everything I need, call me down when we are leaving."  
  
No one declined.   
  
-*-  
  
Not a soul has figured out how mom died. No one at the Ministry can figure out what happened. Numerous wizards and witches followed the case, they were the smartest of all but they still could not work out how Molly Weasley died on that August day. I was so angry that no one could solve the case. But when dad brought me to the office, I felt bad that I was so selfish. There were about twenty people, some were talking to people in the fire, some were reading books and scribbling as fast as they could, others were sleeping. They seem so stressed from working so hard and most of them looked like they haven't bathed in weeks. To show my gratitude of their hard work, I made supper for them. Bacon sandwiches with pumpkin juice and lemon meringue pie for desserts. They were so kind and thankful; I smiled for the first time in a long time. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny dear, its time to leave," Dad called up the stairs. He has really changed since the death, I wanted to talk and console him but I couldn't bring myself to doing it. It hurt too much to talk about.   
  
"Coming," I shouted. I gathered some more clothes and a new paint set, and ran down the stairs. As I got to the last step, Fred and George tripped me.   
  
"FRED!! GEORGE!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?" I shrieked after I stopped tumbling. I could feel my face getting red and bottling up.   
  
"Chill Gin," George said timidly, he was acting stranger than usual.  
  
"Geezes, you never got so mad at us before," Fred chipped in.  
  
"Well things have changed, I thought you would of at least got that through that thick skull of yours." I snapped and got up.   
  
As I was sitting, I looked behind me and there were my paints, the ones mom got me for my birthday. That really infuriated me but instead of ripping the twins' heads off I collected my things and stuffed them into my trunk. A simple levitation spell and off I was; out of the house until Christmas.  
  
-*-  
  
As the car came to a stop at King Cross Station I hoped out of the car, took my trunk out of the car trunk and helped everyone else. I could at least be helpful and kind since this would be the last time everyone would be together. Plus I didn't want to disappoint or sadden dad more if I didn't say goodbye to him before I left for my 4th school year. Dad was going to be all alone with us kids gone. I think I'll send him a letter each day to help him through this time, even though I've been distant and cruel to everyone else, I knew dad felt the same amount of pain as me.  
  
We got all the trunks out of the car and left towards platform 9 and ¾. 


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't find an empty compartment when we got on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
But in the very last compartment, I found a little boy by himself, looking out the window.  
  
He had light brown hair and a gloomy look on his face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even though I was quite shy myself; I asked if I could sit down.   
  
'Hey, you mind if I sit down, there no room in the other compartments.'  
  
'Sure' he shrugged and continued staring through the window.  
  
'Are you a first year?' I said trying to start a conversation.  
  
'Yep' he didn't look away from the glass.  
  
'What's your name?' I was getting a little irritated.  
  
'Rory'  
  
'That's a nice name,'  
  
'Why are you talking to me?' he finally looked directly at me.  
  
'Why not?' I asked with a puzzled look.  
  
'Well I'm really shy and it's the reason why I've never had any friends and no one every comes up to me and talks to me unless they want something from me.'  
  
'You seem really sad when I first saw you and I felt like you understand how I feel because I've just lost someone really special to me.'  
  
'Who did you lose?' Rory innocently asked.  
  
'My mom,' I answered looking at the floor.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Its not your fault,'  
  
'So,' I said changing the subject, 'which house do you think you'll be put in?'  
  
'I'm not sure,'  
  
'Well hopefully, you'll be in Gryffindor like me!' I smiled.  
  
'Yeah, at least I'll have one friend,' Rory smiled back. He was so pure and innocent; I wish I were a kid.  
  
'You'll make friends, don't worry, you're a really nice person.'  
  
'Thanks,'  
  
'So you like quidditch,'  
  
'What's Quidditch?'  
  
'Quidditch is a game played with 2 teams of 7 on brooms, there are 3 gold hoops at the ends of the pitch…' I told him all there was to Quidditch, rules, tricks, and some famous Quidditch games.   
  
We talked all the way to Hogwarts until we arrived since I had to go in the horseless carriages and him in the boats. The Sorting Hat sorted him into Hufflepuff, I was sadden since I wouldn't have anyone to talk to in the common room but when I saw him greeted by the Hufflepuffs kindly, I knew he was in the right house. 


	6. Chapter 6

After finishing my meal at the Great Feast, I left towards the Gryffindor Tower. I walked extremely quickly, I didn't want anyone to find me and give me pity, I was sick of it. They didn't even know her, yes I know it's nice and polite, but come on even Harry doesn't want sympathy. Some people (including Harry) just rather not talk about it or think about it. I kind of understand what he's going through, but he has had more dilemmas than I think, almost every student here. But of all people, I thought Harry would understand that I just don't want to talk about it.  
  
I was just walking up the stairs, and I guess it must have been because of my concentration on making sure no one found me, that I stepped on the vanishing step and fell through the stairs. I swore loudly as I was hanging on with one arm. It was going to be a long time before someone found me since everyone would be at the Feast.  
  
'Give me your hand,' a male voice said. I looked up and guess who was my Knight in shining armor was. Draco Malfoy. Again! I don't understand how he's always nearby.  
  
'Not you again,' I grunted as I grabbed his hand.  
  
'Your welcome,' he hoisted me up on to the stairs. He was unbelievable strong.  
  
'Thanks,' I whispered as my face burned up a little. I know I hate this guy, but come on he saved my life.  
  
'Sorry about all the things I've said about your family,' Draco said generally kind. I actually think he might of meant it.  
  
I looked down at the floor, not sure of what to say.   
  
'Sorry about your mom too,' he said slowly not sure if I was going to yell at him, 'I know how you feel…'   
  
'That's what everyone says,' I stated, stalking off up the stairs. This guy has guts; he does not know how it feels to watch your mom die. He didn't see her collapse onto the floor with her eyes open, staring back at you. Those eyes stalk me whenever I close my eyes; I've been having a hard time sleeping until I figured out how to make a sleeping potion. I've been using it every since the accident. It might be a good dream about some of my favorite memories of my mom and me but then it might be my mom dying again or us having that argument which was the last thing I said to her.  
  
-*-  
  
'Mom, can I get some new robes this year?' I asked impatiently.  
  
'Sorry dear, but we can't afford it this year.' Mom said gently as she was making dinner.  
  
'We can never afford it,' I complained, 'NEVER EVER!!! I HATE BEING POOR, I WISH I LIVED IN A DIFFERENT FAMILY!!!!'  
  
I ran out of the house to a swing set nearby the house. I saw mom crying right before I stormed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

I was running late for Potions again for the second day this week and this was only the first week of school. I was about to walk into the dungeon until I saw Rory waving at me so I waved back, not noticing where I was walking to I ran into a man. If I look up and it's Malfoy I will scream. I looked up and saw Professor Snape and sighed. He was even better than the ferret.  
  
'Are you relieved to see me?' Snape inquired, the students giggled.  
  
'No sir,' I answered, 'I was relieved that you took a shower today.' The class burst with laughter and with a smirk on my face I left towards my seat in the back.  
  
'For being late I will subtract 15 points from Gryffinor and a week of detentions, for bumping into me without an apology I will have to take 10 points from Gryffindor and two nights of detention, for remarking a rude comment I will also take 10 points and two nights of detention.' Snape stated with a grin, 'so in all, 35 points from Gryffindor and a week and four days of detentions. Enjoy!'  
  
I muttered a foul name in the direction of Snape and looked towards my desk.  
  
'What did you say Weasley?' Snape growled.  
  
'I would rather you call me Miss Weasley for I call you Professor Snape,' I retorted, 'and I was saying I will take pleasure in having eleven days of detention with you.'  
  
That shut him up, its quite weird only 35 points from Gryffindor and a week and four days of detention… I expected about 70 points from Gryffindor and a month of detention. Because of the death, Snape is being easy on me, I hate that all teachers are doing this, they don't get it, and by being sympathetic towards me it irritates me more. 


	8. Chapter 8

This was an extremely long and important chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
I was running down to the Great Hall for lunch when I bumped into Rory. Our last realy conversation was on the first day of school on the Hogwarts Express. So we decided to have lunch together.  
  
Since I didn't feel like eating in the Great Hall, Rory agreed to eating outside under my tree.  
  
This tree is where I come whenever I want to be alone. I've never seen anyone else at it, so its MY tree. Its hidden behind the greenhouses and faces the mountains. I'm surprised no one has found it, it has a beautiful scenery. I enjoy painting the mountains rather then going to Hogsmeade on the weekends.  
  
"So how have you been?" I ask Rory when we get settled down with all the food under the tree. Its big branches with forest green leafs give us shade.  
  
"I'm alright, except Snape treats us Hufflepuffs unfairly." He answers while he munches on a apple pie.  
  
"I thought someone would tell you this..." I looked straight at him, "Snape is a insufferable git and a pain in the ass! He treats all the houses except Slytherin cruelly."  
  
Since I knew what he was going to ask, I just answered it without him having to say it out loud.  
  
"I don't know he just does," I grabbed a bacon sandwich and said with a mouth full of food, "Yeah he gave me a eleven days of detention and 70 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Really?" He asked with eyes growing large.  
  
"And you think thats bad?" I went into a whole explanation of what happen. I guess I did deserve it...  
  
We continued talking about what has happened in the first 3 weeks of the school, then we got to some personal stuff...  
  
"How did you mom die?" Rory asked in a whisper.  
  
I didn't want to get into this but I'll end up having to talk about it anyways.   
  
"Well you see..." I was struggling to answer, "My whole family including me were having a family dinner, it was a normal Weasley dinner, Fred and George were cracking jokes, dad was complaining about work and mom was scolding me and ron about table manners."  
  
I took in a deep breath; this was the hard part.  
  
"With nothing leading to it, my mom slipped off her chair and was lying on the floor with her eyes opened. Her eyes were what stood out the most. Those eyes full of nothing, death I guess is what it was." I closed my eyes and gathered my thoughts,"My dad tried to check her pulse but heard nothing, we went to a hospital but they couldn't do anything. She was gone."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," I've answered that so many times...  
  
"They don't know why she died?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Nope, not anyone."  
  
"Is this why you shut everyone out?" Rory accused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I knew I was lying, but I don't want to admit it.  
  
"Well except me, but you shut people out and your not very friendly." he cautiously answered.  
  
"I guess your right, but its hard to trust people because you never know what they might do or what might happen to them. They promise you so many things and then they break them."  
  
Without Rory answering I told him something.  
  
"You know what my mom promised me before she died?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She promised me that my fourth year of school, thats this year would be the best one. I can't believe I believed her, this is a horrible year and the only good thing is that I met you (Rory smiled) and Snape washs his hair." I was tired of all this deep and serious thing and wanted to make him laugh, which he did.  
  
"Well I got to go get some homework done," Rory started packing his things and took some food with him.  
  
"Alright, well it was nice talking to you."  
  
"Yeah I had a great time and Ginny, thanks for trusting me. I just want you to know that I think of you as a sister." I smiled that was really sweet.  
  
"I think of you as a little brother too and don't take Snape so seriously. He'll get what he deserves." I said with a wink. He laughed again and I joined him. He started heading back to the school but turned back,  
  
"Ginny, if you never trust anyone, then your not going to gain anything. Trust comes with love."  
  
I smiled and told him that I'll remember that. Kids are smarter than we think.   
  
He was already at Hogwarts when I finished packing my things. I saw a flash of platimum yellow behind the last greenhouse. I must be going crazy I said mentally and continued packing. 


	9. Chapter 9

This was one of my favorite chapters to write, so enjoy! This ones for Ash079 but sorry I don't think its thats angsty. Took me about an hour to write so please review! Its actually pretty short, well like my other ones.. very surprised since it took me so long..  
  
The next morning I woke up to a stormy day. The clouds outside covered the entire sky which made the grounds to be cold and dark.  
  
I smiled and muttered the words "Now thats the real world" and got out of bed to get ready for classes.  
  
When I arrived at the Great Hall, I quickly went to the Gryffindor table and sat down at my usual spot, by Ron and his friends. If I didn't sit by myself then I wouldn't stand out that much.   
  
But with my flaming red hair I could easily be spotted. Then again my hair has calmed down and now is a fire brick colour. I use to be able to hid behind my hair when it was past my shoulders, but last summer I cut it down alittle below my chin. Its layered, before it was just plain straight.   
  
I took a piece of toast and pretended that I was listening to Ron talk about Quidditch while I ate then I couldn't help but listen to some girls on the table behind us talk.  
  
"Yeah, thats the girl whose mom died." a snobby voice said, I could feel her pointing at me as she said this, "They say she just dropped to the ground and like stopped breathing."  
  
"She's a Weasley isn't she? You can obviously tell she dyed her hair." a high-pitched voice remarked, "But who wouldn't change their hair colour if they were a Weasley. I wouldn't want to have such like ugly hair."  
  
The other girl giggled and answered, "They're so poor I bet they poisoned the mom so they would save some like money."  
  
The bubbily girl laughed, "Totally, I bet they would save like so much money, have you seen her mom? I bet her being dead saves like lots of like food!" Both of the girls burst with laughter.  
  
I was not going to ignore these two bitches making fun of my family and my dead mother. I got up from my chair and walked to the other side of the Hufflepuff table with the Dream team's eyes on me.  
  
"What's your problem? You like making fun of my family?" My eyes were full of anger.  
  
"Like chill. Here's a Galleon, go buy yourself some new robes." The snobby girl threw a Galleon at me.  
  
That girl has nerves...   
  
I punched her in the face with all my strength. "Thats for my family." I shouted. I couldn't stop just there.  
  
Pushing her to the ground I yelled, "Thats for my mom!"   
  
That wasn't it, I grabbed the goblet she was drinking out of and poured the pumpkin juice on her face.  
  
"And thats for me." I said with a smirk and left the Great Hall. Leaving the Galleon on the table but taking today's top story. 


	10. Chapter 10

I've decided to reply to all my reviews for all my stories,  
  
Cinnamon Angel - Some people are actually really that rude... yes I love Rory too, he'll be very involved and everybody needs a Rory.  
  
Wow - I know what you mean, I kinda tried to base some of Ginny's personality or thoughts on how I feel and I think I would of done the same.  
  
Wow - It doesn't seem original but I'm not sure if I want it to be part of the story, like Ginny going to find out how she died..   
  
Wow, Loah, Ash079, Hplova4eva - Thanks, I'll try to update more.   
  
On to the story.. sorry for such a short chapter, I'll try to update extremely soon.  
  
Stupid me.. stupid me... what have I done??   
  
After I left the Great Hall, I didn't know where to go so I left towards the bathroom since I had Potions next.  
  
Mo-Dad's going to kill me!!  
  
Big, sloppy tears started to fall from my petite face as I walked faster and faster trying to hide my face.  
  
ARGH! Whenever I think about mom, I start to cry!  
  
I entered the washroom and looked into the mirror, you know what I saw back?  
  
Messy red hair flying around, mascara (that and lipgloss is all I wear) running down my face, and red blood shot eyes looking back at me. Wow, this is the real me.   
  
As I fought back my tears, I bent forward into the sink to wash my face and sighed.  
  
Why does life have to be so complicated?  
  
tap...tap...tap...   
  
I drummed my finger against the oak wood of my desk. Man am I bored or what, Snape needs to get another job, he sucks as a Potions teacher, I finished my questions on Truth Serums along time ago.  
  
"Miss Weasley, stop that caustic, irritating racket... NOW!" Snape roared.   
  
The class jumped at the sound of his bombarding voice. His eyes were glaring angrily at me, his nose hair shot out, and his face was scrunched up into a disgusted look. He looked HILARIOUS!!!  
  
I tried to muffle a laugh and keep a straight face but failed quickly. I laughed and laughed and it became contagious, the whole class laughed and got out of their seats. Soon the whole class formed a circle around Severus Snape and began to dance. 'Snivellus' was chanted over and over and over...  
  
Now to the real thing that happened,   
  
"SILENCE!" Snape thundered. The class was still quiet but it took me awhile to stop laughing.  
  
"You do remember you have eleven night of detention with me, starting tonight." Professor answered with a nasty smirk as he left.  
  
ARGH!!!!!!!! I started this chapter at 200 and now its 345... what the hell!! why does it take me so freaking long... and I know that these chapters aren't that great.. argh... it should just take me like half an hour but damn writer's block.. why are my damn chapters so damn short when i take so long to write them!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews  
  
Loah - Thanks!  
  
Wow - Its soo annoying!! Just sit there and sit there.. can't think of anything  
  
sometimes. Yeah I guess she is..  
  
-*_  
  
Stupid detention Stupid Detention..  
  
I walked to the Potions room, I'm so freaking angry!! What has gotten into me? I've  
  
been unable to control myself. My anger and my laughter and my mouth.   
  
I entered the room to a very scary, smiling Snape sitting at the desk.  
  
"Hello Ms.Weasley." Snape happily greeted.   
  
Keep smiling and you'll piss your pants you slimy git.  
  
"Good evening Professor Snape," I innocently replied.  
  
"You'll be surprised to know that you and Mr.Malfoy will be serving detention   
  
together." Snape remarked.  
  
"WHAT?" I roared then realized I would get more detention if I didn't lower my   
  
voice, "I mean, what will me and Mr.Malfoy be doing this splendid night?"  
  
"Yes what will we be doing?" Draco asked as he entered the room.  
  
Very weird he didn't give a evil smirk in my direction. Draco been acting kind to me  
  
since the being of the year..  
  
"You two will be cleaning the floor of this room with no magic."Snape answered.  
  
There were two buckets of water and rags on a desk nearby.  
  
Goody, this will be a memorable night, I get to serve detention for the evil git and  
  
with ferret boy washing the floor of the Potions class.  
  
-*-  
  
"Pass me the bucket." I commanded as I scrubbed under Snape's desk.  
  
Draco passed it to me. Simple as that, not much to say.  
  
I stopped and pulled my hair back for the millionth time and decided to confront   
  
him, "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" I angrily asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco confusely answered as he stopped scrubbing to look at me.  
  
This is going to br frustrating! If he's going to act like nothing's different,  
  
"You've been nice to me since the beginning of the year and I know that my mom's   
  
death can't stop you from hating my family?!"  
  
"How would you know, you don't know me," Draco disappointly replied, "Maybe I've   
  
changed, grown up. Haven't you?"  
  
I'm confused, this is the real Draco Malfoy right? Why are we having a real   
  
conversation without bashing each other?  
  
"I have, I have..." I quietly muttered.  
  
"Everyone does, now for the good or the bad, thats the question," he went back to   
  
scrubbing.  
  
"Who knows..." Have I changed for the good or the bad? I was the little bubbily girl  
  
who was shielded from the harsh real world and now I'm an angry and depresed teen.  
  
I've had my whole world crash down in a second.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I laughed till I cried or when I couldn't stop   
  
smiling." I laughed off even though I wanted to cry.  
  
"Someday you will, you'lll have happy days, I promise." Draco rinsed the rag,  
  
"Now come help me clean this dragon dung off the floor."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
-*-  
  
I left detention feeling weird but maybe a little happier. Draco has never been so  
  
kind and wise to me, the person I only believed when they said I would be better   
  
was my mom. But Draco had a real assuring voice and he promised. But it doesn't   
  
matter unless he never breaks it.  
  
"Ms.Weasley," a voice called, Dumbledore's, I immediately turned around.   
  
I could tell in his eyes, that he was going to tell me some bad news...  
  
"Do you know a certain student by the name Rory Cich?" the Headmaster asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews  
  
NAZ1 - I can't say much about Rory.. that would be nice to get some help! THx.  
  
Anonymous - I will.  
  
Wow - Yeah he's changed, alittle out of character eh? Oh well.. I love him hehe.  
  
Star Dust13 - Yeah fluffyness!   
  
Cinnamon Angel - Too much havoc.. haha its coming.  
  
-*_  
  
"Yes sir, what happened?" my voice croaked. Please don't let anything bad happen!!  
  
"Would you come with me to my office?" Dumbledore gently asked as he walked towards  
  
his office. I did not need to answer, we both knew that I would follow him.  
  
-*_  
  
"Miss Weasley," the white haired man answered, "There has been an accident."  
  
Those last 5 words rang through my head several times as I thought of the possible  
  
things that could of happened to Rory.  
  
"What happened?" I could feel the tears in my eyes.   
  
Professor Dumbledore gave a weak smile and replied,  
  
"Mr.Cich was riding on his broom with Mr.Klow, Mr.Mink, Mr.Vin and Mr.Stevens. They  
  
were playing tag and Rory wasn't watching where he was heading to..."  
  
"And?" I squeaked. Please don't let Rory be dead!  
  
"He hit the Whomping Willow." Dumbledore stated with wet, sparkling eyes,  
  
"The tree hit him numerous times... he's unconscious right now."  
  
Between sobs I asked, "Can I see him?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
-*_  
  
When we arrived at St.Mungo's Hospital, the nurse led us to Rory's room.  
  
As we walked down the hall I saw several patients, many were screaming  
  
as the doctor's tried to give them potions, some gave me dirty looks as I passed by.  
  
"Here's the room, please be quiet." the nurse whose name was Judy politely asked,  
  
"the other patient in this room is sleeping."  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore gave a quick smile as we entered. I quickly followed   
  
clumsily. I was so scared of what I would see. I took a deep breath and went behind  
  
the curtain.  
  
Rory had several bruises and cuts. His head was wrapped and the whiteness of the  
  
bandage was slightly red. He had a black eye and a bruise on his cheek. One of his  
  
legs and one of his arms were in a cast. It was a horrible sight.  
  
Dumbledore pushed me forward, "Anything you want to say?"  
  
"Uhh.." I looked back at him but he all I saw was a swishing curtain.  
  
I went up to the bed and sat down on the wooden chair beside it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I touched his hand and looked at his face.  
  
"Hey Rory," I casually greeted as I held my tears back.   
  
The playful, sweet, little boy I knew was gone and left with a motionless doll.  
  
"I had to serve detention for the unsufferable git and he kept smiling as he gave   
  
me detention. I think he was going to pee his pants." I chuckled... 


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews  
  
NAZ1 - I don't really want to get into Ginny's mom's death but something else.. can't  
  
say here.  
  
Cinnamon Angel - haha, your so cool! yeah.. crappy for Ginny but she'll have someone   
  
else to talk to now..  
  
Wow - I'm not sure it is.. I'm not sure how this story is going to end.. but it will   
  
end in a couple of more chapters..  
  
Star Dust13 - Yes sparks are good!  
  
-*_  
  
I was walking to the library to get started on the piles and piles of homework, when I  
  
heard a quiet hello behind me. I looked behind and faced a blonde head crashing into  
  
me. I was about to fall when a well-built hand caught me from the back. I gazed at my   
  
rescuer and found myself looking at the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled blushing as he let go of me.  
  
Malfoy sure is acting weird these days... I wonder whats changed him...  
  
"It's okay," I gave a small smile, "Did you need something?"  
  
"No I just wanted to talk," Draco smiled back, "If you don't mind?"  
  
"Sure, I'm headed to the library to do somework if that's okay?"  
  
"I need to get some work done too," Draco answered as we started walking to the   
  
library.  
  
-*_  
  
"You draw too?" I asked in awe. Draco and me were sitting at a table in the back  
  
by bookshelves.  
  
"Yeah," Draco gazed out the window, "It's one of those things I have to keep from my  
  
father, but I love it. Being able to express myself by drawing keeps me sane."  
  
"Me too," I chirped, "Can I see some of your drawings?"  
  
Draco grinned and took out a sketch book out of his bookbag.  
  
"I like to draw with charcoal so be careful not to touch the lines," he announced as  
  
he handed me the book.  
  
I flipped open the cover and was faced with a incredibly well drawn picture of a   
  
dragon, a Chinese Fireball to be exact. It looked like it would jump out of the book  
  
and come alive. The Fireball was flying through the sky towards the sun.   
  
"Wow," I stated as I quickly smiled towards Draco, it was the only word that could  
  
express how I felt.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I flipped through some more pictures, pictures of Hogwarts, Quidditch, and other   
  
Magical Creatures until I came to the very last one.  
  
It was of me, I'm surprised it held so much emotion. I was walking  
  
towards to those two girls that were talking about my mom. My face looked some what  
  
expressionless but my eyes told them I was angry, sad, emotional, furious and more.  
  
My eyebrows were forced towards my nose and my lower lip sticked out.  
  
I peered at Draco, he looked alittle uncomfortable.   
  
"I was watching you that day at breakfast...," he stared around Ginny but not here,  
  
"Sorry but I just wanted a picture of everything that you have kept inside."  
  
I was alittle confused but just asked a simple question.  
  
"Can I have it?" I asked.  
  
He looked astonished and relieved but answered with a nod.  
  
"Thanks," I slowly ripped out the picture from the book. Draco continued on his  
  
essay for Transfiguration. I placed the picture at the back of my portfolio and   
  
observed his watch. 7 o' clock. Crap! Time for detention with Snape.  
  
"I got to... to..," I threw my books into my bag but carefully put my portfolio in,  
  
"detention.. scrubbing.. SNAPE!!"  
  
Draco jumped back surprised but grinned and said his goodbyes.  
  
"Bye, nice talking to you!"  
  
I rushed out of the library with the librarian crankingly scolding me. Turning the   
  
corner I bumped into someone.  
  
"Weasley." Snape croaked.  
  
"Sorry Snape, I mean Professor Snape," I picked up my bag and in a fake voice, "I was   
  
just so excited about our detention, I rushed out of the library so I wouldnt be   
  
late!"  
  
"Fascinating," he muttered as I followed him to his class.  
  
-*_  
  
"One of the first year's concoctions exploded all over the classroom and I need you to  
  
clean off the tar," he explained, "Here's a brush, a chisel, and a bucket."  
  
Snape walked towards his desk and took a seat,   
  
"It's very sticky, might take you all night."  
  
It didn't; it took me ALL night and day till 4am.  
  
YAY!! Finally got the time to update! Sorry everyone that it took me so long! 


	14. Chapter 14

Reviews  
  
naz1 - you hope something bad happens?? i'll go check it out when i can.  
  
Wow - haha yes a nice draco, ooc.. but i like him =)  
  
Cinnamon_Angel - of course its spotless! aww thanks!  
  
Aelys - thanks  
  
tomboy101 - i'll try more often.  
  
-*_  
  
I took small steps as I silently creeped into Rory's hospital room. It's   
  
been a couple of days since I was last in here. This time he was awake  
  
surprisingly. I couldn't help but break out into a humungous grin.  
  
"How you feeling?" I softly asked as I took a seat by his bed.  
  
Rory sighed, and looked straight into my eye. I have never seen so many  
  
emotions at once.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this...," Rory looked out the window,   
  
"I have a disease, and the doctors have never seen anything like it.  
  
Ginny, they gave me two weeks to live ."  
  
"Why aren't they trying harder to fight this disease?" I angrily spat   
  
out.  
  
"Ginny, please don't make this harder than it is..." he whispered.  
  
Harder than it is? How harder can it be? Rory is just twelve years old!  
  
He has a whole life ahead of him, and he has two weeks to live?  
  
Maybe I'm overeacting, at least I can be prepared, unlike how I was with   
  
mom's death. She died just like that, But I don't think I can be prepared   
  
for such a thing. My life crushed, just like that. How much sadness do I   
  
have to recieve? So much pain, so much death around me.   
  
Does having two weeks left with Rory, make up for mom dying instantly?  
  
-*_  
  
I left the hospital promising Rory I would be back tomorrow. I needed to   
  
get away and think for awhile. But this was soon interrupted by a   
  
unexpected visit.  
  
"Hey," Draco greeted as he stopped in front of the tree I was leaning  
  
against. I was sketching a charcoal drawing of a empty swing.  
  
I muttered a quick hi and continued drawing.   
  
"You ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah fine," as I cursed at the mistake I made.  
  
"Happy days here yet?" he asked with a small smile as he took a seat   
  
beside me and gazed at my art.  
  
I carved a deep, dark, black line right through the picture.  
  
"Happy days.. HAPPY DAYS??? I have had okay days for the past few days,  
  
until today. Today, is the worst day ever, next to my mom's death."  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked as he dried a small tear off my cheek with   
  
his thumb.  
  
"I went to the hospital. Rory told me he had a disease. The doctors have  
  
never seen anything like it. Rory has two weeks to live. TWO WEEKS TO   
  
LIVE?!" I ripped out the picture and crumbled it up into a ball.   
  
Throwing it into the lake I burst into tears. The ball was quickly  
  
swallowed into the water. I turned to Draco and threw myself into his  
  
arms. I couldn't stop sobbing, but I could hear his every word.  
  
"I won't lie to you, everything might not be okay. But I want you to know  
  
I will always be here for you. Be here to be your shoulder to cry on, to   
  
be the one that makes you smile, to be the one that gives you the tears  
  
from laughing so hard. I will be here for you, every step through this.  
  
If you let me, if you let me through the shield."  
  
I moved closer to his body and stopped crying.   
  
Looking into his eyes, we both knew the answer.  
  
THE END  
  
-*_  
  
Should that be the end? Or should I continue? I'm not sure. SO reviewers  
  
enter your votes. Sorry for taking so long to continue, but I've been   
  
really busy with life and all. 


	15. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE  
  
-*_  
  
I placed a yellow rose on to the oak casket, Rory's casket.   
  
He died yesterday, the doctors tried and tried to save his life. But it   
  
couldn't be stopped. I forgave them, the whole hospital was in tears as   
  
Rory left. Rory affected each and everyone in the facility. He read   
  
stories to the children from the first floor, he told jokes to his nurses,  
  
and most of all he never gave up. He knew he had little time to live, but  
  
he still had a smile on his face everyday.   
  
He was, no he is my inspiration.   
  
He is the one that keeps me going through a tough day at school, I think   
  
everyone knew him, he wasn't skilled at Quidditch, or had exceptional   
  
marks. What he lacked in height, he gained in self confidence. Even though  
  
he was in the first year, and was very timid at the beginning, he started   
  
to break through his shell and showed everyone who he truly was.   
  
-*_  
  
"One time, a seventh year tripped me and all my books fell," a first  
  
year from Ravenclaw exclaimed, "Everyone was laughing, but Rory picked up  
  
my books and helped me up. He was really nice."  
  
"I was playing wizard chess, and none of pieces were listening to me.   
  
Rory came by and told me that they would listen if I stopped bossing them  
  
around," Will from Gryffindor smiled, "I scold him and said 'What do you   
  
know, you little first year,' but I did it and it worked."  
  
Will looked up to the ceiling, which was a clear blue sky,   
  
"Rory your a tremendous little kid, wise beyond your years."  
  
-*_  
  
Before he left, we had a conversation..  
  
"Ginny," he softly called, looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah Ror," I answered as I sketched him with a quill.  
  
"You know," Rory whispered, "I only have a few days to live.."  
  
"I know Rory, I know," I said, hoping he couldn't see the hurt in my   
  
words, "I love you very much, you know that right?"  
  
"How many verys?" Rory eyed me with curiosity.  
  
"As many verys as how many stars are at night."  
  
"But Gin, the stars never end, and there are probably millions of stars!"  
  
"More then that," I answered with a smile.  
  
-*_  
  
The yellow rose I placed on his casket, resembled the sunshine he was in  
  
my life. I've known him for less then a year, but he's taught me so much.  
  
He taught me that you should always tell the ones you love, that you love  
  
them, cause you might never get the chance. That you'll get through   
  
anything with a smile on your face. That trust comes with love, and that  
  
I can't always shut people out of my life. And most of all he taught me,  
  
that miracles happen. He's my miracle.  
  
-*_  
  
My mom did keep her promise, the promise of my fourth year being the best,  
  
many things happened, many people lost. But I've learned much, and Draco  
  
has been my shining beacon. He's made me laugh, think, and most of all  
  
smile. He didn't break his promise either, I've had happy days, even   
  
though they are outnumbered by the bad days. I can count on him to share  
  
them with me.  
  
Thanks mommy, thanks for letting my boo-boos heal by themself,  
  
not putting a bandage on it, and telling me to forget about it.  
  
Thank you for letting me feel the pain,   
  
the pain that was all worth it.  
  
For the love.  
  
-*_  
  
Bad ending? Little corny eh? Please Review, thanks. 


End file.
